Emiko Queen
History Emiko Queen: 1998 - 2013 Emiko "Emi" is the illegitimate daughter of an affair between Oliver Queen and his wife Nyssa's handmaiden Mei Gulong (aka: "Shado"), but this knowledge was kept from Emiko when she was born by decree of Ra's al Ghul. Instead, Emiko was raised by Simon Lacroix (aka: "Komodo") and her mother. As her mother was still sworn in service to Nyssa al Ghul, Emiko spend her childhood training with her parents in the martial arts and skills all assassins should know and then later working at her mother's side, both protecting and serving Nyssa al Ghul and her child Connor while in hiding; and travelling with her "father" Simon Lacroix in the field as he carried out assignments As she grew older, Emiko realized that Simon Lacroix was not her actual father and became truly curious as to the origin of her ethereally green eyes. Emiko had also noticed that Nyssa al Ghul, while sometimes so petty and cruel to her mother, would always treat Emiko with such reverence and often ask to gaze into girl's eyes, claiming she could see "life" deep inside the emerald pools. But whenever Emiko grew bold enough to ask about the truth or to ask if her purpose was to one day marry Connor, her father or her mother would be quick to silence her curiosity with a swift strike. Eventually Emiko learned not to ask, if she were to learn the truth, it would be on her own. In addition to this important wisdom, Emiko had learned to become an accomplished martial artist and assassin, whose skill with bow was so remarkable that she could out-shoot both of her parents by the time she was thirteen. Shortly after she proved her capability to her mistress and given leave to attend a training camp to pass the trials to become a full assassin, Nyssa's son Connor fled while his mother was away. Emiko had chanced upon Connor as he was packing his things and she saw which way he departed, so she believed she stood the best chance at tracking him. She grabbed her own gear, left a note to her mother to find, and just like Connor, she disappeared into the night.Oracle Files: Emiko Queen (1/2) Arrowette: 2013 - Present Connor happened to evade Emiko a few weeks after both fled. Emiko returned to her parents, disgraced by her failure and willing to accept the consequences. But punishment did not come, as Nyssa herself asked that mercy be given and instead awarded Emiko with an honorary League name and tasked Emiko with a new mission. She was to travel to Star City and make herself known to Oliver Queen, become his apprentice, and lay in wait for when Connor would come to Oliver. Nyssa then instructed Emiko that when that should come, she should kill Oliver and capture Connor. Emiko questioned how she could best enter Mr. Queen’s good graces, and Nyssa simply told her that she would remind him of her mother. So, Emiko traveled to Star City and did as instructed. She told Oliver that the League had betrayed her mother and that she had always been told by her mother that Oliver was a man she could trust. As planned, Oliver took Emiko in, but to Emiko's surprise, Oliver questioned her as to her father’s identity. Emiko told the truth, that she had never known, and then she was hit with a big bombshell: Oliver was her father! Of course, this caused Emiko to some soul-searching and when Connor did arrive, Emiko was still struggling with her decision. Was she to betray her true father, a man who despite having known her for such a short time treated her with genuine love and affection, or the League, the life she had been raised in. Eventually, Connor noticed Emiko's odd behavior and trailed her to a meeting with Komodo and Shado, who were sent by Nyssa to supervise Emiko's assignment. After their departure Connor confronted Emiko and the two fought. Emiko bested Connor and in doing kicked him off a rooftop. But in that moment, Emiko's heart made up her mind and she grabbed his hand. Emiko brought her brother home and came clean with her father. Oliver forgave and embraced his daughter, and in that moment, Emiko knew she had finally found her true home.Oracle Files: Emiko Queen (2/2) Threat Assessment Resources * World-Class Archer, Marksman and Martial Artist * League of Assassin Training * Remarkably Acrobatic, Agile, and Athletic * Master Tactician and Strategist * Master in Disguise and Linguistics * Remarkably Skilled Ballet Dancer * Array of Assorted Trick and Gadget Arrows Trivia and Notes Trivia * Emiko wears a Hand Grenade & Lemonade t-shirt, the band formed by Holly and Dawn Granger. * She used to have a crush on Connor Hawke, before she figured out he was her half-brother. * She was disowned by her mother. * Emiko was conceived under influence of Malcolm Merlyn's love potion. Because the love potion had a memory altering properties, her parents don't remember Malcolm's involvement.VOX Box: A Long Fall Down Notes * Emiko Queen was inspired by the character Thea Queen from the Arrow TV show. In Earth-27 they are two separate characters. * In comics, Emiko is Oliver's sister, not his daughter. * Her hair color is a nod to her appearance in Rebirth. Links and References * Appearances of Emiko Queen * Character Gallery: Emiko Queen Category:Characters Category:Team Arrow Members Category:Titans Members Category:League of Assassins Members Category:Martial Arts Category:Black Hair Category:Blue Hair Category:Purple Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:Americans Category:Archery Category:Star Citian Category:Jumper Category:Crimefighters Category:Single Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Tattoos Category:Queen Family Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Acrobatics Category:27th Reality Category:Secret Identity